So-called single-action/double-action trigger systems for hand firearms are known, in which there is the ability to move the hammer, e.g., by means of an uncocking lever, in a controlled and safe way from a single-action position (hammer completely cocked) into a double-action position (hammer completely uncocked). However, in the double-action mode, such trigger systems feature a relatively high trigger weight, because here the hammer must be moved uncocked against the force of the mainspring into the cocked position for discharging a shot. However, the expenditure of force required for this purpose can lead to reduced shooting precision.